The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a seamless outer sleeve for a ball bearing, wherein the race sections paralleling the bearing axis projecting radially inward for the load-carrying balls of the ball bearing are formed by non-cutting methods from a hollow cylindrical tube section of uniform wall thickness. The invention furthermore relates to the application of this method to variously manufactured hollow cylindrical tubes for the outer sleeve.